Sleeper
by cldragon0E
Summary: Aiden never die, Peyton married Mac. This story is a screenplay I'm developing, New York is plaque by twenty-two millionaire men victims of a woman who's taking the money she's given and injecting them to sleep. Miranda, Crimson, Candy and Flint are mine
1. Chapter 1

_Sleeper_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One _

_Five years ago, Mac Taylor was there to honor who had died very mysteriously and the widow was very much in disguise, she didn't attend the reception. This widow was in rage because she knew the particulars and that was the day where the Sleeping beauty epidemic was born….Thirteen years ago, a mother died because the husband screw about for a trophy wife and that's when Crimson's enemy was born. Miranda also had a husband who gave his life for his country and she was honored to carry the flag where in the future Crimson concealed it, Miranda hung it up. It was Miranda became Shadowkat and pledge against gold-diggers…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sleeper_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Years later…._

_Mac Taylor was investigating the twenty-second case, a man that was lying on the floor, he was half-naked and his eyes were wide opened. He was the brother of multi-millionaire Andre Colon and there were no witnesses, the sheet was over Paul's eyes as they were opened. Stella told him that he saw a woman with blonde hair and very slim figure. She had a very preppy voice and no one saw her coming out. Mac looked at the window that was open and he couldn't believe that this woman could have dropped that many feet. In 2007, the sleeping epidemic hit where sugar daddies would be in this sleeping stage on the floor and it was always an anonymous tip, the line was always scrambled and there was always the window that was open. They called this woman, the sleeper. _

_Candy Love by name would be considered a stripper but she was anything but. She was the one who had made the injections and as she went to the graveyard to make a stop…She put a laptop by a grave and hit play, it was the song California Love. Candy was drinking screwdrivers over and over, the care-taker _

_came over and asked what she was doing there. "Honoring the dead, fuck off!" Candy yelled and the care-taker responded, "You can't be here." Candy got up, she switched her face to pale with red hair and veins on her face. She raised her gun, she un-loaded her magazine on him. "Feel better, I do." Candy said who was her alter-ego Crimson and then she took her leave…._

_As she switched to Crimson and left the scene, Shadowkat met her with a punch in the face and their fight was more one-sided as on this day Crimson got the best of her but Shadowkat made a comeback and Crimson was lunched through cement only to walk away later. Candy and Miranda was supernatural because of rage made them that way……_


	3. Chapter 3

_Sleeper_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

_Earlier that morning, Mac was working the case trying to figure out anything about these twenty-two different women, ten of them were never seen, ten of them were rumor but witnesses never got a good look and two interacted with the other two, the only possible witnesses who met this mystery woman. There was a common thread but he had to find it somehow. Peyton, Mac's second wife came in with a kiss. "You were up all night, did you get any sleep?" Peyton asked and Mac shook his head no. "Honey, I know you want to get this horrid person but if you could get no sleep, how will you catch her?" Mac just shook his head and Flack walked in, "Flack!" said a small woman with black hair. "Miranda, how are you?" Flack said and Miranda gave him a hug. "Could we go off the record?" Miranda asked and they were cornered they made out a little, they stopped. _

"_There was a crypt-keeper who was shot to death and then there was a large deposit made to his surviving family." Miranda said and gave it to Flack, Aiden and Stella were on that case. Flack pawn it off like he found this out, they went to their hacker and the system almost blew up following the trail._

"_The funds are divided and we are shipping to the research." Flint said and added, "Next time try not to kill everyone who interrupts." Candy gave him a look and said, "My husband died because of the fucking government…I want six minutes to honor my husband who served this country and anyone except present company and Miranda interrupts me, asked Paul, he drain his bank account for me, ask him, Oh wait! You can't." _

_As Candy got her son from school, she took him to Ground Zero and while inside she was spitting, she only kept that to herself.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Sleeper_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part four_

_Mac went to the art gallery, a blond woman in her early twenties got up and her name was Monroe. "Taylor and Flack, Sarah is busy." Monroe said and Flack got up in her face, "Get her un-busy." Flack said and Monroe shyly responded, "Get bent." "Paul was the ex brother-in-law of Ms. Hart, he was injected last night and we all know that the marriage ended up…." Mac said and Monroe responded, "Sarah had nothing to…" "Don't interrupt me!" Mac yelled and added, "We're speaking with her."_

_Sarah Hart came out with two very large men and said, "You made two mistakes, one you yelled at my girl that's fucking insulting and two, you yelled in my place of business." "You're going to show us out." Flack said and Sarah walked to him, "My ex-brother in law is an asshole but didn't deserve what he got, anything else talk to my lawyer. I see Aiden is respecting the restraining order, I should have that lifted and I hope she's off-duty when I do" Sarah said and Mac with Flack left. _

_Aiden and Stella were working the case, she saw that there was an imprint on the ground next to the grave of a computer. They also tried to match-up any known relative or wives, they found Candy Love. Flint told her that they found her and Candy paused. "Everything is tight. The imprint of the bottom of the computer can't link to eyou. You are a mourning widow and remember the number one rule." Flint said. _

"_My husband died in the service, I moved here to get away from memories and I went to his grave." Candy said and Aiden responded, "What time?" "At night it was eleven O'clock in the evening." Candy said and Aiden responded, "Video said you were there at the time of the murder." Flint will change that soon, Candy thought. Candy pulled out her cell phone and showed a phone picture of the headstrong. "Johnny, my son can't go and see his father. He was on a webcam the night he died." Candy said and Aiden was going to check that out. "One more question, what music you listen to?" Aiden asked and Candy responded, "Aerosmith. I especially love, Rag Doll." Candy got up and left. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sleeper _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_As Crimson drove her Porsche, a woman with a black vinyl outfit came out and crash into her roof. They had fought and the car swirl out of control then crashed into Central Park as the car stopped, they fought and as police came, they disappeared. The crowd said they said a woman with a red vinyl outfit, they said dominatrix like and a woman with a black outfit also dominatrix like… Mac took the comments and examine the vehicle. Aiden was examining the scene of the caretaker and ran into Ms. Hart. "Get the fuck out of here." Aiden said and Ms. Hart responded, "We have un-finished business.." "No we don't." Aiden said and a police officer came, "We do." Ms. Hart said and left._


	6. Chapter 6

_Sleeper_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Six_

_Candy and Miranda were having lunch. "I can't believe this fucker has been caught." Miranda said and added, "You know I can't even listen to gold digger because of my father." "I think your father should be snipped." Candy said and Miranda laughed. "To the late army wives, the title we should never have lost." Miranda said and she saw Flack there, she waved. "I'm going to break it off." Miranda said and Candy responded, "Why?" "He's a man." Miranda said and Candy responded, "You know if I was you, I would date as many men as possible and make them all obsessed about having you again." Miranda laughed and said, "I can't, he's dead" Candy walked over and hugged her Miranda, the one person in the world, she truly love enough to get in bed with and ask for nothing. Miranda went out on pointless date number fifteen with Flack. Monroe was having dinner with Sarah her girlfriend and they were kissing. Monroe got up and shown her the file. _

"_This would be the one hundred and nineteen million dollar file." Sarah said and Monroe responded, "All victims have a lot of loose money and property that is tied up still." "What are you thinking?" Sarah asked and Monroe smile. Mac was standing in front of ground zero and as he turned around, there was a woman leaning by a stop sign. "Project Sleeper…" The woman said and gave Mac the file, he turned and she disappeared. _


	7. Chapter 7

_Sleeper_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_Mac had a new murder to investigate, it was a man who seemed like he had a natural heart attack but in reality he was nothing like the sleeper murders that's been going on. Mac knew that he wanted this person bad and everyone was working around the clock to catch this person. Flack was coming into work and Miranda had stopped him. "This woman is not the same one, she's another con-artist." Miranda said and told her about a conversation she had with this person also the witness of the crime as well but didn't say it was Candy and Flack follow up, the woman's name was Natalya Cummings. Natalya was visited by Aiden and Stella. Natalya she was a web-cam girl and was question in front of Aiden and Stella, little did she know she was being watched. Natalya had told her she wouldn't waste her time on Keith and Aiden call her on the fact that they hadn't his name yet. "He was stalking me because I wouldn't let screw me because he didn't give to my site, hey girl you want to give." Natalya said and _

_Aiden flipped off. Natalya then said, "I think Keith missed out and if you don't get out, I'll call lawyer and you will waste your time." Aiden promised to be back and Crimson was ready to come out. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Sleeper _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_Natalya was backing up because she hadn't seen anything like Crimson's face and Crimson coldly said, "How did you know about the serum?" Crimson asked and Natalya told her to fuck herself, Crimson slapped her..As Crimson said the question, Natalya refused, she got bitch slapped and then Crimson kept doing it. Natalya had told her that it was potassium and Crimson let her up, she then injected Natalya with something and Natalya stuttered back then fell. "Feel better, I do and what a show everyone is about to get." Crimson said and walked off. One hour later, they were walking through Natalya's death and the ladies were gross out by the shape of the body. Natalya's body was in. After an hour or two, they played back the tape and Natalya was seemed like she was in her own world then literally screw herself to death….Sid found it that the drug she was on was a sort of dangerous mixture of certain sexual enhancements, Crimson smiled somewhat because she wanted to be the only man-killer in town… _


End file.
